


RE

by Lizz_Bloom



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Resident Evil - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizz_Bloom/pseuds/Lizz_Bloom
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Steve Burnside no hubiera muerto y despertara después de algunos años tan solo para encontrarse con la hija adoptiva de su captor?





	1. Chapter 1

Una gran capsula almacenaba al sujeto de prueba 0267. Wesker le había asignado aquel nombre para brindarle un tono irónico a la situación. Había pasado años encerrado, sin embargo, el tiempo no se reflejaba en su juvenil rostro, sus rasgos relajados le permitían a la doctora Juliet Andrews identificar su estado actual. La última orden de Wesker referente al espécimen se había dado años atrás. Demandando que los registros del chico fueran eliminados del sistema. Juliet no estaba al tanto de los acontecimientos que habían obligado a su jefe para trasladarlo a las instalaciones. Wesker simplemente se había molestado en tomar unas cuantas muestras de la sangre del sujeto 0267 y después de eso ordenaba una serie de estudios para determinar el avance del virus, así como la forma en que este logro controlarse evitando que el espécimen volviera a mutar desde su encapsulamiento. 

La Dr. Andrews dejo de mirar al chico y prosiguió con el siguiente sujeto de prueba. Se trataba de una joven con aproximadamente unos 16 años encapsulada dos años después que el sujeto anterior. Era identificada con el numero 0357 y por lo poco que Juliet sabia era importante mantenerla bajo pruebas para comprobar su desempeño. Su mutación había sido controlada en una etapa temprana pero el sujeto demostraba una gran actividad cerebral que resultaba alarmante incluso para su jefe. 

La Dra. Andrews escribió las últimas palabras de su reporte y se dirigió a la computadora para enviar el informe a Wesker. No podía asegurar que el los leyera, pero esa era una de las tareas principales en su trabajo. Cuando concluyo apago la computadora y dejo la bata blanca colgada en el perchero. Tomo el elevador para llevar a la planta baja y finalmente salió del edificio, sin saber que ese sería su ultimo día de trabajo.

Horas más tarde las alarmas se activaron, el personal de emergencia intento contener el incidente provocando que una amenaza aun peor se liberara, asesinando a todos los empleados presentes. Las instalaciones cubiertas de sangre y restos humanos se quedaron en silencio por un par de días. Hasta que el sujeto de prueba 0357 abrió los ojos provocando que la capsula donde estaba contenida explotara. La chica sintió como el líquido que la envolvía se drenaba rápidamente liberándola y arrojándola con furia al piso del laboratorio. Estaba aturdida y la visión borrosa no le permitía contemplar que la capsula del sujeto 0267 también tenía roto el cristal. Intento ponerse de pie fallando en repetidas ocasiones, hasta que sus tobillos le brindaron la suficiente seguridad para apoyarse sobre ellos. Su visión poco a poco se normalizaba brindándole una mejor imagen del lugar en el que se encontraba. Había un par de computadoras, mesas con archivos y otras tres capsulas vacías un poco más alejadas. Luego pudo ver a otra persona que parecía despertar de un largo sueño. Se oculto tan pronto como pudo, pero fue muy tarde el chico ya la miraba fijamente. Algo en sus ojos le advirtió que no se fiaría tan fácil de ella. Luego miro como sus ojos se fijaban en su cuerpo desnudo e intento cubrirse de aquel extraño, que parecía tan confundido como ella. 

El chico se dirigió a lo que parecía un elevador y tomo una bata blanca para entregársela a la desconocida. 

-Ten- se limitó a decir sin siquiera mirarla, algo que permitió que la chica extendiera su brazo descubriéndose el cuerpo y colocándose la bata tan rápido como le fue posible. El chico también estaba desnudo, así que se dio la vuelta para que el también se cubriera. Se enfoco en la capsula rota donde había permanecido varios años identificada con el número 0357. Recordaba quien era, porque estaba ahí y estaba segura que algo malo había ocurrido para que Wesker no fuera quien la liberara así que se propuso a escapar de aquel lugar inmediatamente

-¿Recuerdas tu nombre? - le pregunto el otro sujeto ella movió la cabeza en negación, no le revelaría información importante a cualquier persona

-supongo que me llamaban 0357- dijo levemente, aun no estaba segura que nadie podía escucharlos o porque razón no había un montón de guardias intentando aniquilarlos. 

-Debemos salir de aquí- recomendó el chico -algo no anda bien-

El sujeto de prueba 0267 tenía más de diez años recluido en aquel laboratorio. Una serie de pruebas y antídotos habían revertido la mutación n causada por el virus verónica, su memoria comenzaba a regresar poco a poco en pequeños fragmentos, recordaba claramente los conocimientos adquiridos en épocas tempranas, mucho antes de los acontecimientos en la isla. ¿Qué isla? Se pregunto, no recordaba nada excepto que estuvo en una isla.

El chico tomo la delantera. Intento subir al elevador, pero las puertas de este no se abrieron. Así que se dirigió a las escaleras de emergencia, se sentía indefenso sin un arma, pero más tarde se encargaría de ello. La chica lo siguió en silencio apretando la bata a su cuerpo. Metros más tarde y al menos un piso después el chico encontró una viga de acero. La tomo para intentar protegerse de cualquier enemigo. Era peor no tener nada para asestar unos buenos golpes. Aunque desearía tener un par de pistolas semi automáticas, mientras continuaban su recorrido. Volteo a ver a la chica de reojo. No le pareció que estuviera tan asustada, quizás nunca se había enfrentado a las horribles criaturas que. Al sujeto le dolió la cabeza, aun no recordaba del todo a que le temía tanto. ¿Qué criaturas? Se pregunto.

-ven- dijo la chica - necesito algo para defenderme- el asintió, aunque la sospecha de quien era su compañera se hizo más grande.

La chica ingreso en un enorme almacén. Se podía distinguir equipamiento médico y una larga fila de expedientes. Ella avanzo entre los estantes hasta llegar a otra puerta. La abrió como si supiera exactamente donde buscar y lo sabía. No le importaba que el chico sospechara, ya más tarde se encargaría de él. Tomo una 9mm para ella y le pregunto al chico 

\- ¿una o dos? - 

-dos- contesto el rápidamente. -tu también deberías cargar con otra, ella negó 

-tomare un cuchillo- la chica le paso un cinturón y tomo uno para ella, aunque no se lo puso. Fue por algo de ropa para ambos y desapareció en la oscuridad.

Volvió ya vestida, con una blusa negra ajustada y un par de pantalones menos ajustados para desgracia del chico. Luego se recordó que aún no la conocía y hasta ahora todo lo que había hecho le hacía pensar que tal vez no estaban del mismo lado, pero ¿de qué lado estaba él? Entonces miro el símbolo en los uniformes. Blanco y rojo. Umbrella.

Todo volvió de golpe. Se sintió mareado, le dolía la cabeza y tenía los músculos tensos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Años se respondió y Claire, Claire no estaba ahí. Tan solo una desconocida de cabello castaño, ojos azules y un terrible presentimiento acerca de ella.

Steve se giró, se puso la ropa. La camisa le quedaba ajustada, ¿desde cuando tenía ese cuerpo? Estaba más trabajado, más varonil. Las cicatrices de su pecho también habían desaparecido

-¿listo? - pregunto la chica a sus espaldas. El asintió 

-soy Steve- ella lo miro, observándolo detalladamente. Entre las sombras y todo hizo clic. Lo conocía o al menos lo había visto en el expediente que Wesker una vez dejo sobre su escritorio, en la casa donde ambos vivían  
\- ¿quién es el? - le pregunto ella

-pronto lo conocerás- dijo él.

Steve Burnside, Wesker lo tomo cautivo sin esperanza alguna de reanimarlo. Vaya sorpresa que le dio el virus cuando el sujeto de prueba 0267 comenzó a mostrar signos de vida. Manifestaba actividad cerebral. Intentaba respirar por si solo y su cuerpo se movía en ocasiones. Eso decía el reporte. Ella lo recordaba claramente. Porque era una de las ultimas cosas que había hecho con Wesker. 

Wesker no era su padre. No. Era su creador. Él le había asignado un nombre, pero ella lo había odiado desde el principio, eran los apellidos de "sus padres". A ella le gustaba más definirlos como donadores involuntarios de ADN.

Ella prefería que la llamaran ______ Wesker. Por qué así se sentía mejor, porque gracias a él su vida tenía un propósito. Gracias a él había llegado a este mundo.

______ se dio cuenta que habían vuelto a las escaleras. Atravesaron un charco de sangre y pudo ver unas garras marcadas sobre el concreto, varios cuerpos tendidos en el piso y ellos simplemente continuaron su camino. Steve la volvió a mirar, la duda no dejaba de atormentarlo.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto, su voz se había vuelto más grave y empezó a creer que tal vez había envejecido. Ella lo miro asintiendo rápidamente. No parecía asustada y eso lo estaba volviendo loco. Quien no lo estaría. Claire lo estaba. Él lo estaba en aquella isla. ¿Quién demonios era ella?

Escucharon un grito ensordecedor, terrorífico y que le helo la sangre a Steve. Volteo a ver a la chica quien también se había detenido, pero su mirada era calculadora. Fría y calculadora como si... Steve volvio a escucharlo más fuerte, más cerca. Era un gruñido no un grito, arañaba las paredes con sus garras. El chico trago saliva, sus dedos posicionados firmente en el gatillo. Se escucho un zumbido seguido de unos pasos. Golpes fuertes uno tras otro, esa cosa estaba corriendo y corría hacia ellos. Era gigante al menos de unos tres metros, se abalanzo hacia ellos. Steve grito algo y luego lo esquivo con facilidad. El chico no recordaba ser tan rápido, le disparo varias veces en la frente. Su puntería había mejorado. ¿Desde cuándo? La chica también le disparo acomodándose en las escaleras, posicionándose lejos del ataque del monstruo. 

Aquella cosa le lanzo las garras, afiladas y peligrosas a la chica. Sus ojos llenos de frialdad, sin una chispa de humanidad en ellos. Steve le disparo en la gigantesca mano y la bestia gruño dirigiendo su atención a él. Luego aventó al chico contra los barrotes de la escalera de emergencia. Steve gruño, el dolor le recorrido la espalda. Entonces la chica corrió hacia el monstruo le disparo en el ojo izquierdo y rápidamente se trepo en su cuerpo para encajarle el cuchillo en el otro ojo. Lo retiro inmediatamente y se bajó del monstruo al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo del gigantón caía al menos un piso por las escaleras. 

Steve se sacudió el polvo y le dio la mano a la chica para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Aunque no estaba seguro que ella lo necesitara. 

-Gracias- dijo ella. Escucharon a la bestia ahogar un grito y Steve le disparo cuatro veces más en la cabeza. No quería arriesgarse a que despertara antes que ellos salieran de ese espantoso laboratorio. 

Siguieron avanzando subiendo rápidamente, el corazón latía desesperado en el pecho de Steve ¿o no? No estaba seguro y no se iba a detener a pensarlo. 

Llegaron al tercer piso. Ahí todo parecía normal. No había sangre, ni paredes arañadas, ni monstruos, ni personas. Solo un silencio profundo e igual de aterrador. La chica lo tomo de la mano, se agacho y le pidió que la imitara. Estuvieron ahí en silencio hasta que Steve escucho, no era uno eran miles de disparos retumbando a lo lejos, tan imperceptibles que se asombró de poder escucharlos. 

-tenemos que irnos, no pueden vernos- Steve negó

-quizá puedan ayudarnos- ella lo miro como si quisiera matarlo 

\- ¿estás loco? - lo cuestiono -nos van a matar apenas nos vean, no somos como ellos- y Steve le creyó porque estaba consciente del virus que corría por sus venas. Estaba infectado hasta donde el recordaba y seguramente lo aniquilarían

\- ¿Y tú? - pregunto

\- ¿yo que? - 

-tu también sabes quién eres- le dijo con seguridad mirándola fijamente. Ella desvió la mirada e incluso parpadeo. ¿Estaba dudando? Se pregunto Steve

-soy _____ Kennedy- el chico recordaba ese apellido y no precisamente del presidente. Alguien ya se lo había dicho antes

\- ¿y por qué demonios conoces este laboratorio?, ¿por qué no le tienes miedo a esas cosas? - pregunto enojado 

-porque somos iguales- le dijo -somos experimentos- luego lo apunto -tu también lo eres- y Steve no supo que decir.


	2. Tres meses después

_____ caminaba hacia él, llevaba unos pantalones ajustados y una blusa azul oscuro. Tenía unos papeles en la mano 

—deja de verme— le dijo antes de sentarse a su lado, Steve la vio cruzar la pierna e inclinarse un poco. Le estaba coqueteando, quería que la mirara y si no daba igual porque él ya lo estaba haciendo

_____ se rio un poco burlándose del chico

—te tengo una noticia— Steve le presto atención, su voz le advertía que se trataba de algo importante —vamos a encontrarnos con Chris Redfield.

___

Burnside no supo que pensar. Tenía años viviendo en las sombras. Había pasado diez en una capsula y tres más en una casa de seguridad de Umbrella. Donde _____ y Wesker había vivido. 

Nunca pensó en buscar a Claire, al menos no después de ver su rostro en el espejo, tenía la misma apariencia de antes, no había envejecido durante su tiempo en la capsula y ahora tan solo parecía un chico de veinte años. Tenía 30. Sus ojos se cerraron imaginando la reacción de Claire al verlo nuevamente, no es que fuera una idea muy descabellada, Chris le contaría a su hermana que el tonto chico que murió en la Antártida no estaba del todo muerto. Pero ya no era el mismo Steve de antes, sus habilidades habían mejorado, su fuerza se había incrementado y el virus se encontraba en su sistema, latente pero controlado. 

Escucho el timbre resonar por la casa. Ahí estaba Chris Redfield el hombre que solo conoció por unos segundos con un monton de hombres armados escoltándolo ¿y por qué no? Si estaba a punto de encontrarse con la heredera de su enemigo. ______ Wesker.

_____ lo invito a entrar, la mirada calculadora de Chris recorrió rápidamente el lugar y entonces se atrevió a entrar en el sitio. Toda la B.S.A.A estaba enterada de donde se encontraba su fundador. 

—¿y bien? — dijo el, con el ceño fruncido y los músculos tensos

—quiero hacer un trato— dijo la chica —quiero que me prometas dos cosas— 

Redfield le dedico una mirada incrédula pero firme.

—no hago acuerdos con terroristas— _____ se rio fuerte y claro. Tan típico de ella pensó Steve desde su habitación, seguramente lo había aprendido de su padre. Steve no lo conocía, pero se imaginaba la macabra risa de Wesker cuando sus planes salían a la perfección. Su oído se había desarrollado, escuchaba todo incluso sin quererlo. Escuchaba a _____ preparando algo en la cocina o cuando la chica se escondía en el sótano para practicar con su cuchillo o cuando al caer la noche se encerraba en su habitación hablando sola en voz muy baja y reclamándole a su creador por abandonarla. Steve cerro los ojos. Los dos eran tan solo un par de almas torturadas.

Chris Redfield por otra parte no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a la mujer frente a él, era joven, igual que lo había sido Rebecca o su hermana cuando sucedió lo de Racoon City. Sin embargo, su presencia estaba acabando con los nervios del hombre. Tenía un gran parecido fisico a Jill, era prácticamente la viva imagen de ella, sus ojos, su cabello, se imaginó a Jill hablándole indiferente como si no lo conociera y lo único que pudo ver fue a ______ Wesker. Tal vez solo tal vez. Pero no, Chris no podía siquiera pensar que Jill le pudiera ocultar esa clase de pasado, no cuando habían arriesgado la vida juntos. Jill no podía tener una hija con Wesker. No tenía lógica a menos que ella no lo supiera o no lo recordara.   
Chris sacudió la cabeza levemente para volverse a concentrar en la razón por la que estaba ahí. Iba a hacer un trato a cambio de algo importante

_____ le entrego un sobre con fotografías de experimentos, información con ubicaciones de los laboratorios de la extinta Umbrella, reportes de pruebas y finalmente un amplio expediente de vacunas, como crearlas como exterminar y revertir el daño del virus. Chris alzo la mirada, definitivamente tenía interés en eso, pero su ética profesional le impedía aceptarlo. Entonces escucho a alguien acercarse mientras la chica hablaba

—quiero que nos dejen en paz y que me entreguen una muestra de ADN de mi padre— Redfield abrió los ojos cuando vio al chico tras de ella. Nunca creyó que volvería a verlo, mucho menos con ese rostro juvenil. A Claire tampoco le gustaba hablar de él, pero ahí estaba, apenas un poco más grande, unos cuantos años, aunque no los suficiente, no para compararlo con la edad de su hermana. 

Steve le sonrió levemente, sin malicia alguna y dijo

—yo también tengo algo que pedir— Redfield suspiro mirándolo fijamente ¿qué demonios había hecho Wesker? luego sonrió un poco 

—¿porque tengo el presentimiento que tiene que ver con Claire? — Steve asintió

—¿qué más podía ser? —

Redfield se trasladó a las instalaciones de la B.S.A.A, convoco una reunión urgente. Aun después de su muerte Wesker seguía muy presente en sus vidas y ahora más que nunca necesitaba unas cuantas respuestas. Chris brindo un informe detallado sobre la reunión con la hija de Wesker y no pudo evitar mirar a su compañera mientras pronunciaba el nombre de quien solía ser su capitán. Jill no expreso ninguna emoción, sus ojos fijos en los de él mientras Redfield hablaba. Sin embargo, cuando el hombre bajo del estrado terminando su informe, Jill sabía que había omitido algo, algo importante. Se acerco a Chris tocándole el hombro para obligarlo a verla. El fingió que todo estaba bien 

—¿qué más paso ahí? — le pregunto directamente, sus ojos tenían una expresión de culpabilidad 

—no lo sé— respondió finalmente — hay algo en esa chica que...— Jill soltó una carcajada

—no puedo creer que te haya gustado— dijo aun entre risas, pero Redfield no rio

—por Dios Jill apenas tiene veinte años— ella encogió los hombros 

—como si eso fuera un problema— la expresión de Chris no cambio, parecía incluso más molesto por el inoportuno comentario. Entonces Jill se puso seria —¿que pasa Chris? puedes confiar en mi— eso ya lo sabía el mayor de los Redfield, simplemente no tenía idea como contarle sus sospechas a su compañera

—se parece a ti— confeso mirándola a los ojos —en realidad es idéntica a ti— Jill se quedó ahí sin decir nada, el silencio se apodero de ellos 

—no puede ser— susurro, pero si podía, si podía por que Wesker la había tenido cautiva y ella recordaba el montón de veces que le inyectaron o le sacaron muestras. No era tan complicado, al menos no para Wesker. 

Su compañera bajo la mirada, se sentó en una silla intentando descifrar algo que no tenía solución

—¿que se supone que deba hacer? — le pregunto a Chris 

—no tengo idea Valentine— Redfield suspiro —ahora mismo debo llamar a mi hermana y no sé cómo tomara la noticia de Burnside, ha pasado tanto tiempo que...— Chris cerro los puños —maldito Wesker ojalá se pudra en el infierno—.

                      ____

______ tecleaba algo en la computadora. Steve no había hablado con ella en todo el día, no tenía ganas de hacerlo y sabía que la castaña aun seguía molesta. Paso a su lado sin decir nada, encendió el televisor dejando caer los pies sobre la mesa de centro. Ella ni siquiera lo miro y Steve estaba consciente de cuanto le molestaba eso a la chica. La miro de reojo esperando otra reacción, ella dejo de teclear y alzo la mirada.

—qué demonios— dijo — para que quieres volver a verla— Steve se giró a verla, sus miradas entrelazándose y el corazón se le detuvo como hacia cada vez que la veía así, con una mirada cómplice, sin ocultar sus sentimientos hacia él. Habían compartido todo los últimos años y aun así ella se empeñaba en ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos bajo una mirada fría, distante y calculadora. 

Steve se puso de pie, acercándose a ella, rodeándola con sus brazos, envolviéndola en su cuerpo. Acercando su rostro peligrosamente al de ______ y luego la beso lentamente, sintiendo sus labios acostumbrarse al movimiento, abriéndole espacio para que el ingresara en su boca. Su lengua recorrió cada espacio dentro de ella recordándole lo mucho que le gustaba, que el vivía para ella y nada más. 

Ambos se separaron y _____ fingió nuevamente que el chico no le alteraba los sentidos, porque el amor era estúpido, era peligroso y Wesker siempre le había dicho que era innecesario, era una absoluta pérdida de tiempo.

_____ se puso de pie y camino a su recamara —buenas noches Steve— le dijo antes de desaparecer entre las sombras.


	3. Reencuentro

La B.S.A.A era un desastre, miembros y personas ajenas a la organización le exigían a Redfield traicionar a la chica. Era una cuestión de seguridad internacional y nadie quería arriesgarse a que Wesker regresara, así se tratara de un clon o de una criatura. Les había costado mucho terminar con el como para arriesgarse de esa manera. Claire estaba ahí, Jill y León Scott Kennedy. Todos recomendándole diferentes cosas. Hasta que Redfield se puso de pie dando un fuerte golpe a su escritorio, silenciándolos a todos.

—Si la traiciono seré como Wesker— dijo el mayor de los Redfield, Jill lo miro era la única que entendía la complejidad de la decisión, al menos lo que significaba 

—No les debemos nada— dijo León y algo en su mirada le recordó a Chris el rostro de ______ Wesker. No tenía sentido, pero nada en ese mundo lo tenía. Sacudió la cabeza y lo escucho decir —si no puedes matarla lo hare yo— Redfield negó 

—no está sola— 

—matare a quien sea que la proteja— aseguro él agente. Entonces los ojos de Chris se clavaron en Claire 

—Steve esta con ella— la peliroja sintió que alguien le aplastaba el corazón 

— ¿Steve? — pregunto incapaz de procesar el momento —¿Steve Burnside?— Chris asintió, León volteo a verla 

—es prácticamente el mismo que cuando murió— Claire se llevó una mano a la boca 

— ¿Qué demonios significa eso Redfield? y ¿quién es Steve? — pregunto Leon, Chris se acercó a el 

—necesito más respuestas Kennedy y no creo que la B.S.A.A me deje tenerlas si tomo una decisión ahora mismo— 

León lo miro analizándolo y Chris tuvo nuevamente la misma impresión de antes. No tenía sentido simplemente no lo tenía. 

El teléfono de la oficina sonó, dos veces antes de que Chris lo contestara

—puedo darte respuestas— dijo Steve al otro lado — pero necesito ver a tu hermana— Chris miro a Claire

— ¿Cuándo y dónde? — pregunto.

                   ____

Ahí estaban los tres un día después, caminando sin hombres armados que los escoltaran. Solo Claire, Jill y Chris. Como Steve le había indicado o algo así, porque el mayor de los Redfield necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ya. 

Miro a Jill Valentine de reojo, siempre había sido una buena compañera y se lamentó tanto cuando la creyó muerta intentando protegerlo de Wesker. Ahora le debía eso, le debía enfrentarla cara a cara a esa chica que quien sea que fuera tenía un parecido impresionante a Jill. 

Steve los recibió en la puerta mirando fijamente a Claire, los años habían pasado significativamente, pero la peliroja aún tenía esos ojos celestes y la sonrisa amable y protectora de siempre, o casi siempre, porque cuando se lo proponía podía resultar bastante intimidadora. Claire le toco el rostro, libre de cicatrices, libre del paso del tiempo y lo envolvió en un abrazo. Se sentía bien estar ahí con ella. Pero no estaban solos y Steve no tuvo más remedio que apartarse 

— no creí volver a verte— le dijo el chico antes de alejarse un poco para que Chris y Jill pudieran entrar. Chris estaba invitado, Jill por otra parte, no sabía cómo se lo tomaría ______ nunca le había gustado reconocer que le debía la vida a ella, pero Steve no podía escucharla, la casa estaba tan callada que dudo siquiera que _______ estuviera ahí. 

Sintió a Claire mirarlo, aunque no era la única Chris también lo hacia 

—necesito...— Steve no lo dejo terminar, les pidió que se sentaran y luego le entrego un expediente a Chris, el mayor de los Redfield apenas tuvo tiempo de abrir la carpeta. Las alarmas de la casa se habían activado. Alguien estaba intentando entrar. Todos se pusieron de pie. Steve miro a Chris fijamente 

—¿han venido solos? — el musculoso hombre asintió 

—solo nosotros tres— le aseguro

Steve reviso rápidamente el sistema de alarmas y encontró el problema, también vio que ______ se estaba haciendo cargo de él. 

—hay alguien más, en el jardín— Steve sonrió —pero _______ ya lo ha encontrado— todos corrieron dirigiéndose a la ubicación. Chris desenfundo un arma poniendo atención a cada uno de sus sentidos. Probablemente alguien de la B.S.A.A los había seguido y ahora estaba metido en un problema con la hija de Wesker. 

Entonces llegaron al punto de donde provenía el alboroto. Vieron a León luchando cuerpo a cuerpo con una chica, una chica igual a Jill. Ambos sostenían un cuchillo y peleaban hábilmente, esquivando y atacándose, sin ningún rasguño. Una compleja demostración de habilidades perfectas y bien entrenadas. León se acercó a la chica peligrosamente, con agilidad deslizo el cuchillo en el aire amenazando su pecho, pero ella lo esquivo rápidamente girando sobre si misma hacia atrás. Aterrizo sobre sus rodillas y le sonrió, burlándose de él. 

—tenía la impresión de que serias más rápido— Steve contemplaba todo en silencio, sabía que ______ estaba jugando y que en realidad no quería dañar a su contrincante

Entonces ella se abalanzo hacia él, deslizando rápidamente el cuchillo entre sus manos y atacándolo por la izquierda. León detuvo el ataque e inmediatamente respondió enfrentándola del mismo modo, esta vez por la derecha, ella volvió a esquivarlo como si leyera sus pensamientos, como si conociera su estilo de pelea. 

Chris por otra parte ya lo había notado, era difícil no pensarlo cuando ella peleaba igual que él, cuando su mirada calculadora le recordaba tanto a Kennedy. _____ podía reírse como Wesker y llevar su apellido, pero él no era su padre, si es que así se le podía decir al hombre que había contribuido para su creación. 

______ brinco en el aire colocándose inhumanamente a sus espaldas y si no hubiera sido por que León se agacho intentando derribarla con su pierna el habría perdido más que un par de cabellos

______ se rio nuevamente y dijo caminando hacia Steve —eso es todo lo que se necesita para crear a alguien como yo— luego desapareció rápidamente y solo Steve pudo saber a dónde había ido.

Leon se incorporó, se limpió el polvo y se dirigió a Chris quien tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho 

— ¿por qué nos seguiste Kennedy? —

—tenía que asegurarme que acabaras con ella— le dijo volteando a verlo

— ¿y bien? — pregunto el musculoso hombre, León lo miro con fastidio 

—parece que será un poco complicado— Chris soltó una carcajada 

— el tiempo no pasa en vano Kennedy y tú ya te estás haciendo viejo—

Jill por otra parte no dejaba de pensar en el rostro de la chica. Chris tenía razón _____ era idéntica a ella, excepto por algo. Algo que aún no se dignaba a creer. Volteo a ver al joven y Steve desvió la mirada. 

—Quien es ella? — lo enfrento de una vez por todas. Claire también se había percatado del increíble parecido,  incluso León que apenas había visto a Jill en un par de ocasiones. 

—No sé cómo decirlo— le explico el chico —Wesker tomo tu ADN para crearla— entonces Chris intervino 

— ¿solo el de Jill? — Steve volvió a negar 

—cuando Wesker la creo le asigno un nombre Kennedy Valentine— León se quedó helado. ¿Qué demonios? Nunca había querido descendientes, no en ese mundo tan podrido y hundido en el terror. Se había pasado la vida huyendo de cualquier compromiso y ahora había una chica producto de un espantoso experimento que llevaba los genes de una casi desconocida y el. ¿Qué clase de vida estaba viviendo? 

—Que has dicho— pregunto el rubio sosteniendo a Steve del cuello de la camisa, con furia. El chico se libró rápidamente del agarre colocándose a sus espaldas rodeando el cuello de León con su brazo. Claire estaba impresionada y también triste. Ese Steve ya no era el mismo chico burlón y molesto que la había acompañado en la isla. Algo habían hecho con él y prefirió no imaginarlo.

—ya basta— le dijo Chris al muchacho —dime ¿porque entonces se hace llamar ______ Wesker? — 

—él fue la única persona que la protegió, fue un padre para ella — Jill ya no pudo soportarlo mas 

— ¿Wesker un padre? Si tan solo era un maldito imbécil— 

Entonces Steve se giró a mirarlos a todos, sus ojos se detuvieron en Claire por un segundo, seguía siendo muy bella, pero ahora sus mundos eran tan diferentes que ya no sentía la misma chispa de antes, tan solo la melancolía de algo que pudo ser 

—yo también lo odio— les confeso — me tuvo encerrado años experimentando con mi cuerpo, así como hizo contigo— le dijo a Jill —y aun así puedo entender por qué ______ esta tan agradecida con Wesker, él le dio la vida— Jill aparto la mirada y cuando volvió a alzar los ojos se encontró con León contemplándola. Los dos se quedaron así un instante. 

Sin quererlo ahora compartían algo.


	4. Charla

______ pudo escuchar a todos marcharse. Escucho la voz de Claire suave y preocupada pedirle a Steve que se cuidara y que estaba feliz de verlo con vida. Sintió una punzada de celos. Ahí sola en su habitación no podía ocultarlo. ¿Por qué carajos tenía que hablarle a su amor del pasado? 

Se maldijo a ella misma y maldijo a Steve por ser un completo idiota, por volverla a involucrar en su vida. Estaban tan bien solos. Juntos. O al menos ella estaba bien así. 

El recuerdo de Wesker vino a ella, renegando por las mundanas emociones de su creación. ______ no podía evitar el llanto cuando él le prohibió llamarlo padre. Wesker tenía hijos, biológicos y ninguno le importaba ni siquiera la mitad de lo que le importaba ella. ______ era su creación perfecta, su gran orgullo, aunque tuviera el ADN de Kennedy o de Valentine, jamás se había imagino lo rápido que la chica se adaptaría al virus, lo rápido que su cuerpo comenzó a mostrar mejoras, la fácil que fue entrenarla para el combate, para la supervivencia y lo fácil que había sido encariñarse con ella, con un experimento. Wesker entonces comenzó a odiar que lo llamara padre, que renegara de su nombre y que estuviera llorando ahí por que le había prohibido usar su apellido. Era idiota, era una estúpida humana igual que los demás, pensó mientras la veía ahí derramando lágrimas. Pero no lo era, porque esa chica de cabello castaño y ojos azules era su hija, la unica por la que en realidad se preocupaba.

Se sintió estupido por mostrar un poco de humanidad y entonces decidido encerrarla en esa capsula, alejarla de él y mantenerse al tanto de ella a través de reportes. Finalmente, cuando murió, lo único que penso fue en su legado, no en Jake Muller, sino en ______ Wesker.

A ella no le importo seguir los planes de su padre, tan solo quería revivirlo y dejar que el hiciera lo que quisiera en ese mundo. No le importaba en realidad. Quería devolverle el favor de darle vida. 

Ella tan solo necesitaba a Steve en su vida, aunque nunca lo admitiera en voz alta, aunque lo besara y pasaran la noche juntos. Ella jamás lo admitiría por que inevitablemente uno de los dos regresaba siempre a su habitación. Por qué ______ odiaba ese lado humano de ella y sabía que Wesker también lo odiaría. Era débil, era estúpido y terminaría matándola tarde o temprano. Cerro los ojos y escucho las pisadas del chico. Había vuelto a casa solo. En silencio. Steve subió las escaleras y apareció de pronto en el umbral de su puerta, la mirada atravesándole el alma. Ella se giró para evitar verlo, pero él no se detuvo ahí, se acercó a ella, le beso el cuello y sintió que el alma se le iba del cuerpo

-te necesito- le susurro partiéndole el corazón, no era deseo, era amor, aunque ______ no quisiera admitirlo 

-Steve- dijo ella empujándolo levemente alejándolo de su cuerpo y de su corazón -no soy Claire-el asintió vagamente 

-lo sé- susurro, luego la beso tiernamente en los labios, se giró y cuando estuvo a punto de marcharse por aquella puerta le dijo -y me alegra que no lo seas-

____

Claire observo a León, él iba sentado junto a ella, con la cabeza agachada y no había dicho ninguna palabra desde que se despidieron de Steve

-Hey León- la voz de Claire era baja, el rubio alzo la cabeza para mirar a su amiga -¿por qué no vas y hablas con ella?- León asintió después de unos segundos. Claire tenía razón Jill y el eran los únicos que podía entender el sentimiento.

Jill escucho a alguien acercarse, alzo la mirada y se encontró con los ojos azules de León contemplándola como nunca antes. Le estaba prestando atención a ella, no a sus opiniones ni a sus reclamos. 

Una vez Jill le había gritado a León por poner en peligro la vida de Chris en una estúpida misión a la que ella no pudo ir. El rubio la había ignorado y tan solo lo escucho murmurar 

-mujeres- la sangre le había hervido a Jill y si no hubiera sido por Rebecca tal vez le habría disparado en la sien a aquel muchacho arrogante. De ahí en más tan solo lo conocía de un par de encuentros casuales en la casa de Claire para festejar el incidente de Raccon City o algo así, una estúpida fiesta a la que Jill iba solo para acompañar a Chris y poder controlarlo cuando veía a su hermana coqueteando con un hombre. Jill siempre se reía de ello. Pero ahora León la estaba viendo, sus ojos fijos en los de ella y le pregunto

-¿puedo sentarme?- Jill asintió, sabía que tenían que hablar de algo o de otra forma no se sentaría junto a ella en el espacioso helicóptero. 

León no estaba seguro como empezar la conversación, era peor que cuando tenías un encuentro con alguien y después de años te enterabas que tenían una hija juntos, porque nunca se había dado ese encuentro y nunca se imaginó estar tan cerca de Valentine como lo estaba ahora. La primera vez que la vio la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Tenía buena anatomía y unas curvas que volverían loco a cualquiera, pero se enteró que ella y Chris eran muy cercanos y prefirió no involucrarse. Ya tenía suficiente con las miradas asesinas de Redfield cuando su hermana Claire estaba cerca. Luego no volvió a pensar nunca más en ella. No tenía por qué, era bonita sí, pero era imposible. Y ahora los dos estaban más cerca que nunca, sus cuerpos rozándose, compartiendo calor y ni siquiera estaban desnudos, nunca lo habían estado, no juntos. 

-Se lo que estás pensando- le dijo Jill y León espero que en realidad no lo estuviera haciendo porque se la había imaginado desnuda. Estuvo a punto de hacer una broma y se detuvo 

-no sé qué decir- confeso, Jill asintió y luego le dijo

-me gusta saber que es mi hija, que sea como haya sido ha sobrevivido en este mundo horrible, pero hay algo de mí que no lo puede creer- León la escucho pacientemente -es mi hija, ¿verdad?- la voz de Jill se quebró -sería un error decir que no lo es, porque yo también estuve ahí, yo también fui un experimento y cuando Chris me rescato, me llamo por mi nombre, me trato como siempre, entonces que le impide a ella ser mi hija, si está hecha de todo lo que somos- León la rodeo con los brazos acercándose a ella 

-Lo sé- le dijo -no estoy enojado con ella, es a Wesker a quien odio por jugar así tan sucio y tan vil- Jill alzo la mirada observando las facciones de León, era guapo, incluso con el paso de los años. Siempre le había parecido atractivo, pero también era más chico que ella y eso nunca era una buena idea, no para Jill Valentine, luego los años pasaron y simplemente nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlo. Ahora que lo veía, que sentía sus brazos y su calor, no podía evitar pensar en el hombre de otra manera. Se limpio las lagrimas 

-¿que se supone que debamos hacer? - el meneo la cabeza

-no tengo idea- le respondió.


	5. Semanas después

Claire había llamado a Steve para invitarlo a una pequeña fiesta. Le aseguro al chico que se divertiría y que incluso podía invitar a _______. Al principio el dudo en aceptar, no había hablado con ________ desde que se descubrió la verdad. Ella se la pasaba encerrada en la oficina o salía varias veces con rumbo desconocido. Steve la había visto sonreír en un par de ocasiones y no pudo evitar que los celos le carcomieran el alma. Tal vez ______ no estaba tan sola.

Steve se dirigió a su habitación, tomo una camisa de vestir y un chaleco gris a juego con el pantalón. Se puso una corbata y se atrevió a reconocer que se veía bastante bien. Tal vez Claire tendría una amiga joven con quien entretenerse.

Llego a la casa de Claire unas horas después, ahí se topó a Chris quien le ofreció una cerveza y lo invito a acompañarlo a la terraza. Claire se unió a ellos minutos después. Se rieron un poco de lo que pasaron en la Isla, se burlaron de los monstruos y de sus estúpidas vidas. También de como Steve le dijo a Claire que la amaba y lo tonto que era que un chico de su edad dijera eso. Los tres brindaron entre risas y entonces aparecieron frente a ellos Jill y León tomados de la mano, sonriendo cómplices, Steve se quedó en silencio y de pronto ya no se sintió tan cómodo. Chris tenía a su hermana, Jill tenia a León y el. Él estaba solo de nuevo. Se puso de pie 

—tengo que ir al baño— mintió, le dio un último trago a su cerveza y salió de aquel lugar. No conocía a nadie ahí, no sabía ni siquiera porque había ido. Camino por la calle, en medio de la oscuridad, avanzo apenas dos cuadras cuando miro a una chica caminar hacia él, usaba tacones, el cabello castaño cayéndole hasta la cintura, era hermosa, la falda, la blusa todo concordaba a la perfección. Eso era ella, era perfecta. No era Jill Valentine, era diferente. Steve lo sabía por qué la había visto luchar, sobrevivir y amarlo. Lo amaba, eso era seguro, porque en los tres años que pasaron juntos no había visto a otro hombre más que a él. 

—_______— la llamo en la oscuridad, sus ojos azules lo miraron y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, ¿porque se empeñaba tanto en ocultar sus sentimientos? —¿Qué haces aquí? —

—me ha invitado mi...— la castaña se detuvo, ¿estaba bien que le llamara así?, siempre había odiado que Wesker la llamara por sus apellidos Kennedy Valentine, ni siquiera rimaban, los odiaba y ahora más que nunca quería que siguieran siendo de ella oficialmente. Las últimas semanas se había encontrado con Jill y León para conocerse, y en instantes entendió la conexión entre ellos, eran sus padres, pero aún le daba pena llamarlos así —Jill— dijo finalmente, Steve le sonrió, se acercó a ella y la tomo por la cintura. Le daba igual porque estaba ahí, tan solo quería besarla y tenerla entre sus brazos, no podía pasar un segundo más sin volver a escuchar su voz a sentir su calor. Le había hecho tanta falta. No quería que fuera Claire, quería que fuera ella quien lo amara, ahora en ese mismo instante. Entonces ______ lo beso con libertad, dejándose llevar por sus emociones, aunque no duro mucho pues una voz los amenazo a sus espaldas

—Cuidado con esas manos Burnside no querrás que te maten por segunda ocasión— Steve se rio, ______ también lo hizo. Voltearon a ver a León y decidieron volver a la fiesta.

Jill los vio entrar por la puerta, riendo, felices y sonrió ante la idea de que Wesker tal vez había hecho algo bien.   
La había creado a ella dándole un propósito nuevo a Jill y a León para seguir viviendo.


End file.
